


How do we fall so gracefully?

by NJM1004



Series: We could walk away from our pain, but why should we? [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Abuse, Heavy Angst, Past Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, suicidal galo thymos, trigger warning suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJM1004/pseuds/NJM1004
Summary: Galo has serious PTSD and well, it fucks with him.
Relationships: Burning Rescue Members & Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: We could walk away from our pain, but why should we? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789651
Kudos: 11





	1. Battle scar

**Author's Note:**

> tw (SUICIDE)
> 
> tw (SUICIDE)
> 
> This is close to my heart seeing as I've been suicidal and struggling since the fourth grade. So please mind that this is kind of me living vicariously through Galo.

(December 23 2035)

_Dear diary,_

_It's me, Worlds number one firefighting idiot, Galo Thymos. Something doesn't feel right without Kray in my life, I still see his face posted on newspapers around the city with the words 'Hero' written on the bottom. I can't get his face out of my head, I wake up often in a puddle of cold sweat gasping for breath as I remember his words to me. " You're such an eyesore" he spat venomously as his cronies put me in cuffs. I see the cold cell door close as he sneers into the room, cold and unfeeling. I don't know what to do! Lio keeps saying that I need help but.....The worlds number one firefighting idiot never needs help, unless I do?_

_Goodbye diary, From: Thymos._

Galo closed his notepad and looked out to Promopolis, the shining metropolis never has looked so cold. As he gets back into bed he silently sobs as to not disturb a sleeping Lio.

When Galo walks into Burning Rescue the next day he sees Ignis waiting for him,"Tired much?" Ignis huffs as claps Galo on the back "N-not much sir!" Galo stammers as he slumps into a nearby chair. 

As he sits down to take a sip of his coffee he notices Aina staring at his arm, "what are those?" she asks as she looks at the little incisions in his left wrist. "Nothing!" Galo says hotly as he covers his arm with his sleeve. "Good morning guys" Lio says tiredly as he enters the room while adjusting his collar, "whats wrong?" he asks as he looks from Aina's concerned face to Galo's annoyed one. "Galo? do you want to tell us something?" Aina questions carefully as she slowly scoots closer to Galo, "No! J-just leave me alone!" Galo near shouts as he jumps up from his seat and leaves...


	2. when we all fall down my heart shatters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo has a tough time

As Galo left the room Aina looked over at Lio who merely shrugged and followed after Galo. "Hey! Galo where are you?" Lio shouts out into the empty room. "Over here Lio" Galo says as he sits on the balcony, "why did you follow me?" he questions seemingly absent from the conversation. "I'm here because I'm worried about you!" Lio says through gritted teeth "I want to know why you've been hurting yourself Galo." Galo Just frowns and looks up at Lio,"I see him everywhere I go, news, posters in the street, logos on the buildings, hell, my apartment was owned by him!" Lio shakes his head "That does not explain why you've been hurti-" he's cut off by Galo, "BECAUSE I'VE BEEN HURTING DAMMIT!" Galo shouts at him "WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU SEE THAT? YOU CALL ME THE IDIOT WHILE YOU BARELY NOTICE THAT I'VE BEEN HURTING FOR MONTHS NOW!" Lio just stares his face contorts into something angry, "WELL YOU COULD'VE FUCKING TOLD US YOU FUCKING EYESORE!" Lio screams back. It takes about ten seconds for Lio to realize the mistake he's made, "w-well if you see me that way...." Galo sniffles while tears streak down his face "I have nothing to say to you" He says as he pushes past Lio.

_Later_

Galo's at home within the next fifteen minutes and as he steps off his motorcycle he sees the Foresight Foundation logo plastered on his his door with the words 'Save a hero from prison, Call ***-***-**** today to help!' Galo rips to poster down and runs to his bathroom, he fumbles with the cabinet and fishes out a razor blade. "It's been a shit run world, the one person who I loved most called me an eyesore, and so did my best friend." He looks down at his wrist as he screams into the mirror, "WHY AM I NEVER FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH? WHY CANT I BE LOVED?!?!" The next ten minutes are a blur as he goes to his liquor cabinet and grabs the strongest vodka he can find and chugs half of it before puking on his kitchen floor. He stumbles back to the bathroom and looks at his wrist, then the razor, "g-goodbye worrrld" he slurs as he cuts deep into his wrist......


	3. where is my heart? do you have it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio gets to Galo's apartment

Lio knocks on Galo's door, "Galo? Are you in there? Look, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to say that okay? Please let me-" He hears a crash, Lio kicks the door open and sees an empty bottle of booze, a shot glass of the remaining vodka, and a note that read, " _Dear reader, My best friend told me I was an eyesore, haven't heard that since kray. I wasn't strong enough and I guess I should've gone back to work but...I couldn't face him, he broke my heart and now I'm lost. I haven't a clue where I'm going but anywhere is better than here._

_Adios world,_

_Galo Thymos of Burning rescue station 3._

Lio stopped reading and he rushed to the bedroom and then the kitchen with no sign of Galo. He went to the bathroom next and let out a helpless whimper, Galo was on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood razor in hand...

The boy leaned down hoping to find a heartbeat, anything but he was met with the cold body of a once warm Galo Thymos.


End file.
